


Your Life Now

by molybdomantic



Category: New Rules - Dua Lipa (Music Video)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Flamingos, Henshin yo!, I might have been watching too much Sailor Moon, Magical Girls, OMG flamingos!, Other, did I mention flamingos?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 20:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13131111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/pseuds/molybdomantic
Summary: Saved by the magical girls.





	Your Life Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [st_aurafina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/gifts).



> My first thought on seeing the flamingos in the video was "that's what they look like when they're fighting crime". So here we are.

Maria curled up on the couch, sobbing again. Why did she always screw things up? If only she were a better person, Chase might love her again. He did so much for her and yet she always let him down. If only someone would help her! She dissolved into another cascade of tears.

The front door slammed as Chase returned. A moment later he stood menacingly in the doorway to the lounge, stinking of whiskey. He was beautiful, but he looked at her with that look he had, half disdain and half pity, and that was certainly not beautiful.

"Maria," he said, "I've decided. I'm willing to give you another chance, but this time--" He was interrupted by a crash as the window broke, and five women jumped through. They formed a defensive line in front of Maria.

"What the HELL are you doing in my house?" demanded Chase. "Get out! GET OUT!"

"We're answering a call for help," said the tallest. "Girls, transform!"

There was a great deal of swirling and pink glitter, and then in front of Maria stood five flamingos.

"I am Independent Flamingo, and I am here to remind you that you do not need him!" declaimed the first, who had a sparkly necklace.

"I am Resourceful Flamingo, and I am here to remind you that you have options!" said the second, who wore a tasteful tiara.

"I am Principled Flamingo, and I am here to remind you not to stoop so low!" announced the third, whose earrings reminded Maria of tinier flamingos.

"I am Powerful Flamingo, and I am here to remind you that you are a whole person!" shouted the fourth, who wore stylish sunglasses.

"I am Glamorous Flamingo, and I am here to remind you that your body is your own!" proclaimed the tallest, who was obviously the leader. She brandished a jewelled pepper spray canister and advanced on Chase. "Moonlight Magical Intervention!" she intoned, and sprayed him with the contents of the canister.

When the canary yellow smoke cleared, Chase was gone. Maria looked at the flamingos with an uncertain but growing delight. "Is he... is he really gone?" she asked in an awed voice.

"He really is," said Glamorous. "You can have your life back, to live fully and happily. But first, come with us. We have some friends you should meet..."

**Author's Note:**

> Also they had a glazier on standby to fix the window.


End file.
